


Blanket Fort

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Thanksgiving doesn't go to plan but George and Joe make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have no idea how American holidays work so I'm working on the assumption you guys get at least a few days off??  
> Also, happy Joe Toye day!!

"Aren't you going to see your folks?" George asked as he threw random crap in his rucksack, Thanksgiving was finally here and he was thoroughly unprepared for his trip down to see his family. He had been so busy that he hadn't even packed yet and he was already running late if he wanted to make it in time.

"No," Joe shrugged with a frown from where he lay on his bed, he didn't have the best relationship with his family so he usually spent holidays on campus or at a friends place. Thanksgiving was no different. There wasn't much thanks in the Toye household so Joe liked to avoid it as much as possible, most of the college was going home for the break so he was looking forward to a few days of video games and take out on his own.

"You could come with me?" George offered, zipping his bag and looking over at Joe, "My ma won't mind, one more mouth won't make much of a difference."

Joe considered it for a moment and pushed the notion aside, he had met George's family once before and he swears he couldn't hear for a week afterwards they were so loud. They were all lovely people but there was no way he could handle George, his nine siblings plus various other relatives non stop for the rest of the week. "No, it's okay. You have fun, though," he gave him a weak smile.

George sagged his shoulders but nodded in acceptance, "Alright. Well, I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Joe parroted as George left. The slam of the door behind him left their dorm to be enveloped by a heavy silence and Joe shifted uncomfortably and sat up. Despite rarely seeing his family this was the first Thanksgiving he was spending on his own and he, surprisingly, was longing for some human interaction. "Happy Thanksgiving," he mumbled to himself and loaded up youtube to pass the time until everyone made it back. 

 

 

George chewed on his lip as he drove down the motorway, he was playing his music loudly but it didn't block out his thoughts. He was thinking about how he had just left Joe behind, sure that's what Joe had wanted and he was probably enjoying himself but there was a heavy weight of guilt in his stomach that he should have tried harder to get him to come with him.

His phone began to ring and he answered it and put on the speaker phone, "Hey, ma!" he greeted, not taking his eyes of the road.

"When are you gonna get here?"

"Not long, a few hours."

"Will you be here for dinner?"

"Probably. Depends on when you're serving."

"I'm putting it all out-" George noticed his check engine light come on and his car started shuddering, he pulled to the side of the road just as his car gave out.

"I'm not gonna make it," he cut his mother off.

There was a silence over the phone, "Why not?" she asked coolly, Mama Luz was a family woman and she would be damned if George wasn't at that dinner.

George grimaced, he hated disappointing her, "My car just broke down and everywhere is shut. Sorry, ma, looks like I won't make it this year."

She sighed, "Okay, just take care of yourself."

"I will."

"And you be here for Christmas."

"I promise." George bid her goodbye and hung up, he groaned and dropped his head to the steering wheel, "Fuck," he swore harshly. He looked up and glared at all the cars that passed by him on the way to see their own families. His car was completely dead and he had come too far to walk back to college, he was well and truly fucked, then he remembered his brooding roommate. Pressing his thumb to speed dial 3 (after his parents house and the pizza place) he waiting for Joe to pick up, "Come on, come on, come on," he bounced his leg anxiously.

Just before the phone cut out Joe answered, "George? What's up?"

"Hey, buddy," George greeted with a nervous laugh, "So you know how I'm driving up to my parents?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how you've been telling me to get my car fixed for the past three months."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if my car just broke down?"

"George," Joe warned.

"Can you come get me?"

"Text me where you are."

"Thank you!" George smiled wide and he was sure Joe could hear it through the phone based on the faint grumbling sounds in the background.

"I'll see you soon."

 

 

Joe was actually glad as he collected his car keys, not glad that George couldn't see his family but glad that he had something to do and wasn't on his own. George was just under and hours drive away, from down the road he could spot his beat up car on the side and pulled in with a sigh. He got out and walked up to see that George had fallen asleep, he tapped the window and George jumped up, his eyes lighting up when he recognised Joe.

"Am I bringing you back or dropping you at your folks place?" Joe asked when George got out of the car and collected his stuff.

George looked at him incredulously, "My parents live another three hours away."

"So?" Joe shrugged.

George was touched that Joe was willing to drive him out there but he shook his head, "Already told them I couldn't make it. You'll just have to deal with me this weekend," he grinned and bumped his shoulder into Joe's.

Joe glared lightly at him but he was secretly glad that he had decided to stay with him, together they hooked up George's car to Joe's and he began to drive them back to campus. "So what were your plans for Thanksgiving?" George asked, he hadn't ever spent Thanksgiving away from home before so he had no idea what to expect from this weekend.

"I didn't have any, I was just gonna eat pizza and play video games."

"Sounds like fun," George nodded, planning ahead ways to get some traditions in. Maybe he could convince Joe to make some paper turkey decorations.

 

 

 

"Home sweet home," George said dryly as he dumped his bag on his bed. "Wanna watch some movies?" he suggested.

"Sure," Joe nodded, "I'll go order some pizza."

While Joe left the room to get his phone George began to strip their beds of blankets and pillows and compiled them all together on the floor.

Joe came back a few minutes later and looked at the mess, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Blanket fort," George replied as if it was obvious as he tried to hook the corner of a sheet to a post. Joe rolled his eyes and went over to help, their room wasn't all that large so they had to be creative about holding the blankets up but they managed to do it. They settled down on the bed of pillows they had made under the cover of one of their bed sheets whilst a marvel movie played from Joe's laptop near their feet.

There wasn't much floor space so they were squished together but neither of them minded all that much. Joe was the one to get up and get the pizza, glaring at the pizza guy who gave him an odd look when he spotted the blanket fort behind him. They ate the pizza whilst George constantly pre-quoted and talked over the movie, by the end he was tucked under Joe's arm and only shutting up because he was sleepy. "I'm glad you're here, George," Joe spoke up softly.

He felt rather than saw George's mouth twist into a grin, "Would you say were..thankful?"

"For fucks sake," he huffed and shoved him.

George laughed, "Sorry, I had to," he sobered, "I'm glad I was here, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pizza and movies with you is much better than the entire Luz clan crammed into one house."

"I can imagine," Joe smiled lazily, feeling himself slipping off to sleep as well.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Joe."

"Happy Thanksgiving, George," he looked down at him. George looked up as well and in a moment of impulse leaned forward and brushed his lips against Joe's. Joe pressed back against him, kissing him slowly and gently. They broke apart when George yawned, "Get some sleep."

"Okay," George yawned again and snuggled back into Joe, tucking his head against his neck. Joe fell asleep with George's even breaths tickling at his neck, thinking how he would enjoy spending next year just like this with George. And the year after. And the year after that.


End file.
